1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fan, and more particularly to a misting fan.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional fan structure for ejecting mists comprises a fan body, a misting assembly, a pump and a water supplier, the fan body comprising a fan member and a motor, the pump assembled to the motor, the misting assembly assembled on the fan body and the pump, a misting member of the misting assembly being defined at a front side of the fan member, the water supplier assembled to the pump. Under this arrangement, when a user turn on a power of the conventional fan structure for ejecting mists, firstly a volume of water is pumped from the water supplier to the misting member by the pump; and then, water is converted to mists by the misting member; as a result, the mists are blown out to the environment by gas flows which are produced by the fan member so as to cool down the temperature of the environment.
However, the conventional fan structure for ejecting mists has disadvantages as following.
Firstly, because a net member of the body is an alternated-arranged network structure, when the gas flows impact on the net member of the body, some of the gas flows are moved back to the fan member and generate a voice; and only rest of the gas flows would blow out the mists, so that a flying distance of the mists is reduced.
Secondly, installing the conventional fan structure for ejecting mists is difficult, complicated and time wasting.
Thirdly, pumping water from the water supplier to the misting member is energy-costing.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional.